Puppy Love
by Kalynnn
Summary: A Jacob/Bella oneshot about the early days of their friendship! Really cute. Please R&R!


A/N: Here's a short little drabble of sorts, about Jacob and Bella in the early days. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Puppy Love  
By: Kalyn (aka HurricaneWriter)**

"Dad," I groaned, sloshing through the yard and hoisting my ten-year-old frame into Charlie Swan's giant police cruiser. "It's too rainy to go to the _beach._"

He chuckled, loading his fishing gear into the trunk. He then slid in on the other side of me, and shut his door. "This isn't the kind of beach you're used to, kiddo."

"Is there another kind?" I asked, annoyed, imagining the hot and sunny shores I'd been to before in the southwest. Forks, Washington was neither hot, nor sunny.

"Just wait and see," he smiled over at me, tugging lightly on my long chocolate braid.

I knew Charlie enjoyed my visits. I had been coming to Forks to spend summers with him for as long as I could remember. He was an officer for the town's only police station. The whole place was tiny and not very populated. It was almost the complete opposite of where Mom and I lived in Phoenix. Kind of like Mom and Dad had been opposites, apparently. I folded my arms and rested them on the edge of the window, pressing my freckled nose against the glass as I watched the wet green forests glide by.

"I left a message on Billy's machine, and we're gonna stop by there on the way. Maybe he and the girls would like to come."

"Rachel and Rebecca?" I asked, smiling a little. They were twins, daughters of my dad's friend Billy. They were a year or so older than I was, but we always ended up playing together whenever Dad and Billy needed a fishing fix. I still couldn't remember ever going to a beach before.

Charlie nodded. "First Beach is right near where they live, in La Push."

Maybe fifteen minutes later, we pulled up in front of a small red house, which I recognized immediately. I climbed out of the cruiser and followed Charlie up to the porch, watching him knock.

I heard some shuffling inside, and then the door creaked open slowly, revealing Billy Black's friendly smile.

"Well what do you know? Bella's back!" he exclaimed. I smiled, stepping inside behind Charlie and letting Billy give me an awkward hug. "You've gotten so big."

"Thanks," I smiled at the floor. I wondered how much bigger I really could have gotten since last summer.

"I left a message, but I don't suppose you got it," Charlie said grinning, putting a hand on my shoulder easily. "We were wondering if you and the girls wanted to head down to First Beach for a little fishing."

A look of realization crossed Billy's tanned face and he brushed his silky salt and pepper hair out of his eyes. He frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, Bella. The girls left yesterday for a month long summer camp in Hoquiam."

This stumped Charlie, who had clearly planned on their keeping me occupied. "Ah, well, that's okay. Maybe I can turn it into a fishing lesson." He laughed a little, and I shot him a look. He knew I hated fishing.

That's when I noticed a face peeking around from behind Billy. He was a little boy, who looked about eight. His black hair was glossier than his fathers, and pulled back into a tiny ponytail. His russet skin was softer, but just the same color as Billy's. His giant brown eyes peered at me, and I looked right back. He was a lot taller than I remembered. How had I forgotten about Jacob? He always tagged along with Rachel, Rebecca and me. And I had always liked talking to him, even though he was two years younger. I had felt more of a connection with him than with the twins.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, smiling at him. He waved companionably from his place, behind his dad, and then stepped out so I could see him.

"Hi, Bella." He smiled his hundred-watt smile, reminding me of how much I liked him.

"Well, of course, Jacob is still here!" Charlie said, laughing at himself. "Hey, kid. Don't know how I forgot about you."

"Hey Charlie," Jacob said still smiling; his voice a lot stronger than it was when I'd last seen him. He had grown since last summer, too. "Can I still come with you guys? Bella and I can play in the tide pools."

"We'll both go," Billy said excitedly, heading to the closet for his fishing stuff.

"Race you to the car," Jacob challenged me, grinning. Did the boy ever _stop_ smiling? Before I had time to answer him, he was brushing past me. He leapt off the top step of the little porch, his dark ponytail flying wildly as he made his way across the yard.

I felt the answering smile on my lips as I padded down the porch steps and slipped and skidded on the wet grass. "You're on!" I squealed after him. We darted to the car, leaving our fathers behind.

"Watch your step, Bells! You're going to fall right on your face if you don't look out for those puddles!" Charlie chuckled, watching us, then turned back to help Billy with his supplies. He propped a fishing pole on his shoulder contentedly."Did you see the look Jake was giving her? I've always suspected something between those two."

Billy was smiling too as he handed a tackle box to Charlie. "Ah, puppy love…"


End file.
